


In the elevator

by alice1205



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: When the boys wind up stuck in an elevator, Urushihara finds himself in the biggest predicament among them.
Kudos: 22





	In the elevator

"Can't we just go home already?" Urushihara whined. 

Recently his warrant was lifted, and he finally gets to have his first proper outing in town.

It also happened that Maou got a rather large bonus, so to celebrate, they decided to get some new stuff for their house.

Today they ended up at a mall in Hatagaya. 

Initially they invited the others, including Emi, but all had something to do, so it ended up being just them.

Lucifer was exhausted, and wanted nothing more to get home, and try out his new video game.

Ashiya stopped and turned to him, "Urushihara, it's only been an hour, surely you can't be that worn out. Is this just a ploy to get to your new video game?"

"Partially, but I'm beat. Seriously, can we wrap this up?" He also really had to pee, but he didn't want to admit.

He wasn't particularly shy about his need, in fact he had already visited the bathroom earlier, but all the stalls were either taken, or in poor condition. 

He ended up at a urinal, and right as he was about to go, two people much bigger than him lined up right next to him, on each side. The two men suddenly made him overwhelmed, and they did not feel friendly.

He felt as if these men could easily take him out if they wanted, the feeling made him seize up, and he could not complete his task.

Now he was too embarassed to tell them he hadn't gone earlier, and the need has since intensified. 

"I'll tell you what, we'll check out that store down there, grab lunch, then head out." Maou said as he pointed to a Greysdale's down below.

"Okay," Urushihara sighed in defeat, it was a fair deal, he also could not turn down food, he was rather hungry come to think of it.

They entered the elevator, and Maou punched the key to the first floor.

Slowly the machine started to descend. 

The group was closed to reaching the bottom, when suddenly it came to a screeching halt.

The sudden jerk startled all 3 demons.

"What the hell was that?!" Maou called out, speaking everyone's thoughts.

Urushihara hit the red emergency button, an alarm sound followed. 

"W-what did you do?!" Ashiya asked in an accusing tone. 

"Relax, I just pressed the emergency button." 

Suddenly a voice called out. 

"Hello?" The three of them looked up, to see an intercom. 

"Um, hello." Maou said, proceeding with caution. 

"Are you okay?" The mysterious voice asked. 

"Yeah, were okay, what happened?"

"I'm not for sure, something appears to have malfunctioned, were calling someone for help right now, just hang tight."

Urushihara let out a sigh, just his luck that of all the times it could have, the elevator chooses now to break down.

"Ugh, I hope it isn't too long of a wait, I'm starving," whined former demon general Ashiya.

"Me too," agreed Maou, and made a scene of grabbing his stomach.

Urushihara said nothing, he was intently focused on that intercom, hoping that the mysterious voice would tell them help would be there within 10 minutes.

Of course this strange behavior didn't go unnoticed. The one who was usually sarcastic in moments of distress, remained completely silent, as if focused on something.

"Are you okay, Urushihara?" Maou asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied in an almost formal manner, too unlike him.

"Okay then," Maou said, though he was not convinced by those words, something was definitely wrong with the boy.

Urushihara hesitated, maybe he should tell them, sure Ashiya might mock him. 'Man you're so useless you can't even wait 20 minutes for the bathroom,' He could already here the blonde man berating him.

Maou would only be a slight improvement to that, he wouldn't be so blunt about it, but the message would still be there, hidden behind other words.

He may as well tough it out for now.

However that idea fell through when the person came over the intercom next.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Hi, yes?" Maou replied. The group was quite excited to finally get an update.

"Hi, well, I'll get straight to the point, I have some bad news, with a slight upside to it," the man's tone did not sound good, all 3 demon's hearts sank.

"W-what is it?" Ashiya spoke up, though he was not really looking foward to the answer.

"I'm sorry, but it appears as if the mechanical team we call is busy handling something else, it could be up to an hour before help arrives." The man's tone was very apologetic, but it did not take away the fact they were stuck in an elevator for such a long period of time.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," though he only meant to say it in his head, Urushihara spoke everyone's thoughts out loud.

"I'm afraid not, are you guys okay? No medical emergency or anything?" 

'No, but one of us is having another kind of emergency,' thought the fallen angel.

"No sir, we're all okay," Maou replied. 

Urushihara wished he could speak up, but as he looked at the other men, he quickly changed his mind.

Instead, he took a seat on the elevator floor, soon followed by Maou, then finally Ashiya.

"Sigh, an hour?" Maou said, taking a sip of his soda he bought earlier. 

"I know, I too desire to get some food in my system," Ashiya grabbed his stomach to make a show of it.

"After this, we can all splurge on something nice, you too Urushihara." The leader of the group smiled at the former archangel, who in turn looked up in surprise.

"M-me too?" This was not something he was expecting, usually they let him get the cheapest of foods, due to his outrageous spending habits, and never replinishing the money.

"Sure, you're in this ordeal too."

Urushihara was speechless. 

Quickly he turned his head away "t-thanks," though the boy didn't outwardly show his emotions, his small smile didn't go unnoticed by Maou.

The group remained silent, unable to come up with new topics to discuss, they simply kept to themselves for the time being.

That was until...

"Ugh!" Urushihara suddenly groaned and doubled over.

"!!!" Both Ashiya and Maou jumped at the boy's sudden outburst, but became concerned upon seeing the state he was in.

"Um, Urushihara?" Maou tilted his head to try and meet his face, "are you gonna be okay?" 

"I-I don't know," he replied honestly, he felt as if he was going to burst any moment.

"What's wrong?" Ashiya asked. "Are you sick? Here you can have a drink of my soda," he produced his bottle from one of the bags next to him. 

"N-no, that's okay," Urushihara's panicked movements upon seeing the soda made him suspicious, so just to confirm...

"Well if you don't want it, that's okay, I'll just finish it, being stuck in this elevator has made me very thirsty. 

He made a show as he slowly finished his drink, Urushihara watched his movements, which only caused him to clamp up tighter.

"Ahh, man that soda hits the spot."

"Oh!" It suddenly occured to Maou what the deal was, "Alciel knock that off," upon realization of Uruishihara's strange movements, he confirmed the reason Ashiya said what he did.

"I'm sorry, there's not much we can do," Maou said, looking around for a solution to the fallen angel's problem.

"But I thought you did go already," the blond looked up at him.

"I tried, but then... I just couldn't." Urushihara replied miserably.

"So you're pee shy?" Ashiya asked, with a small grin on his face.

"S-something like that." 

"Oh this is too good," Ashiya laughed at the smaller one's predicament. 

"Ashiya!" Scolded Maou, "Now is not the time, might I remind you of when-" Ashiya's eyes suddenly went wide, "okay, I get it, sorry Lucifer." 

"Here, use this," Maou produced the now empty bottle from his bag.

"I-I can't use that," Urushihara exclaimed, "I would be pissing on the floor before too long!

The bottle was quite small, it only consisted of 8 ounces. 

"Hmm you're right, and I hear it's not good to let the bladder go only to abruptly stop, that could cause a UTI. Sorry Urushihara, I guess you'll have to wait."

The boy groaned at this, it had only been 20 minutes since the voice came over the intercom, which means they had another 40 minutes to wait, and he doubted his bladder was strong enough to last that long.

\--

Another 15 minutes have passed, when Urushihara had moved again. 

"I don't think I can wait, it's coming," His voice was soft, yet loud, and very panicked. 

"You got this," encouraged Maou, he did not want Urushihara to wet his pants as much as the boy didn't himself. 

Maou remembered a similar incident with Ashiya a little over 100 years ago.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really can't." 

The boy put his head between his knees as he began to go. 

He could feel as the wetness spread beneath him, and warmed his butt. 

The feeling was freeing, and at this point, he was okay with wetting himself, he just wished it wasn't stuck inside an elevator with Maou, and worse, Ashiya.

Well, truth be told, it could be worse, Emi could be in there with them, he shuddered at that thought. 

The stream finally tampered down.

Slowly the fallen angel raised his head, only to observe the damage, he did not wish to meet the other two in the eye.

The puddle was quite a sizeable amount, and it was clear his need was not an exaggeration.

Maou could see Ashiya's smirk forming, and quickly shot him a look before he could say anything. 

Urushihara's eyes began to grow wet, and he started to cry.

He felt silly. Here he was, the oldest of the other two, yet he was the one who just pissed themselves and crying in front of them.

"Hey, it's okay," Maou assured the boy. 

"No it's not, I'm way too old for this, plus I usually can last way longer." It was true, as a demon and even angel, their bodie's could endure it for several more hours.

"Well were human now, our bodies can't endure like they used too," Maou replied bluntly. "I myself have had a very close call coming home from work one day, and if Ashiya wasn't home, I wouldn't have made it." 

Maou reflected back to that day, the truth was, he had leaked enough for it to be noticeable.

"Yeah, but you made it, I didn't," Urushihara finally looked at him. 

"Hehe, well I did pee my pants a bit," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. 

"But not completely." He argued back, "but thanks," he gave a small smile. Though he hadn't gone completely, the thought of Maou with a big wet spot on the front of his pants cheered him up a bit.

His face twisted into a smirk, "so what's the story with Ashiya?" 

"!!!" Ashiya's face was ashen, he begged Maou not to tell, but the story came out anyway."

"Shortly after he became my general, he accidentally drank too much before one of our practice missions. He wanted to prove how tough he was, so he held it, which proved to work against his favor."

Ashiya hung his head in shame, it was one of his biggest failures as the general of the demon king.

"I could see that," he turned to the man with a smirk. 

"W-well that happned so long ago, it's irrelevant anyways." Ashiya defended, his face growing red.

"Ha, I've lived thousands of years longer than the two of you combined, wait atleast 900 more before calling it a long time ago." 

Ashiya had no comeback, he could not disagree with the boy's words.

"When we are out of here, we will take our food to go, Ashiya, you will buy Urushihara a full set of clothes. Maou instructed, "that includes shirt, pants, and underwear."

Ashiya sighed, they already spent enough money today, now they are going to spend even more on the freeloader, but, he cannot go against his sire's orders.

"As you wish." He slightly bowed his head.

The intercom came on.

"Hello?" The voice called out.

"Yes?" Maou answered back.

"They are on their way, is everything alright in there?" 

"Well actually," Maou turned to Urushihara to see if it was okay to tell of his ordeal. Urushihara knew it would be seen anyway, so there was no use hiding it, he nodded.

"There was a little um, accident." He said the last word quitely, but not to where it couldn't be heard.

"Ah, I see, sorry about that." 

"Well there isn't much you can do about that when you are stuck in an elevator." Maou said bluntly, causing Urushihara's face to go the color of a tomato.

"It is unpleasant, and we regret all this happened. To compensate, we will comp a set of clothes for them." 

"!!!" All three men's eyes widened in surprise to what this man said.

"That would be most excellent, thank you."

"You are most welcome."

The voice clicked off.

"Free clothes? That's awesome!" Ashiya said. 

"I couldn't agree more," Maou said.

\--

10 minutes later, the maintenence team arrived, and got them out.

As promised, they didn't charge for the clothes that Urushihara bought.

Afterwards, they went home, ate, then went to the bath house. It wasn't bath night, but they made an exception for Urushihara.

Later, Urushihara settled down and broke out his new game.

He was thankful that the day was finally over.


End file.
